cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Topher
Topher – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu animowanym typu reality show Totalna porażka na wyspie Pahkitew, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Grzegorza Kwietnia. Jeden z czternastu zawodników "Totalnej porażki" trzeciej generacji. Historia Totalna porażka na wyspie Pahkitew Więc, to jest moja drużyna? left|thumb|150px|Pierwszy występ Tophera. Historia Tophera ukazana jest w odcinku Więc, to jest moja drużyna?. Wraz z trzynastoma innymi zawodnikami był widoczny w środku sterowca. Biegał wokół pojazdu w poszukiwaniu Chrisa i zapytał Sugar, czy go nie widziała. Jednak zirytowana dziewczyna przycisnęła go do ściany i groziła go pilnikiem do paznokci. Później gdy na jego oczach pojawił się prowadzący, Topher zaczął się do niego łasić. Po tym, jak sterowiec został uszkodzony, chłopak proponował Chrisowi spadochron, ale prowadzący powiedział mu, że to hologram. Gdy wyskoczył z pojazdu, odkrył, że wybrał właściwy spadochron. Po wylądowaniu na wyspie został przydzielony do drużyny "Pływających Łososi". Podczas pierwszego wyzwania Jasmine poprosiła nie tylko jego, ale i również resztę drużyny, aby poszukali narzędzi do budowy schronienia. W pokoju zwierzeń Topher powiedział, że przyniesie jej twarz. Następnie wspiął się na skały, gdzie spotkał Chrisa i Szefa. Zapytał prowadzącego, czy zapowie przerwę reklamową. Ten oznajmił, że tak, co go ucieszyło. Po przerwie Topher wylądował na ramionach Szefa i został przez niego wrzucony w kierunku stosu narzędzi potrzebnych do budowy schronienia. Został także trafiony piłeczkami tenisowymi. Potem wziął aktywny udział w budowie domku na drzewie. Ostatecznie wraz z drużyną wygrał pierwsze wyzwanie. Był też objęty przez Rodneya, który również się cieszy z wygranej. Kocham cię, tłusta świnko! right|thumb|150px|Topher ze świnią. Na początku odcinka Kocham cię, tłusta świnko! Topher podziękował Amy za jagody nie mając pojęcia, że to Samey je zebrała. Komplementował prowadzącego tym razem za pomysłowe wyzwanie. Podczas wyzwania wziął od Rodneya świnię i zjechał z liny. Podczas zjazdu wspominał Chrisowi przed kamerą, że przez noc wymyślał wyzwanie gdyż wyglądał na zmęczonego, czym zaniepokoił prowadzącego. Udało mu się ukończyć zjazd. Następnie próbował zapowiedzieć reklamy dopóki nie pojawił się wkurzony na niego Chris. Przeprosił go, lecz później naśladował ruch prowadzącego. Ostatecznie świętował ze swoją drużyną drugie zwycięstwo. Bliźniacy to nie wszystko left|150px|thumb|Topher z pająkami we włosach. W odcinku Bliźniacy to nie wszystko Topher był świadkiem kłótni pomiędzy Samey i Amy. Gdy Chris zapowiadał kolejne wyzwanie, chłopak podbiegł do niego i zapytał, czy mógłby wyjaśnić jego zasady. Nie brał w nim jednak udziału. Cały rozmawiał z prowadzącym mówiąc, że na jego twarzy pojawiły się zmarszczki co go skłoniło do nałożenia kremu odmładzającego. W tym samym momencie został trafiony balonem i ukrył się w krzakach. Kiedy Chris wrócił, Topher powiedział mu, jakby znów miał trzydziestkę co go zdenerwowało. Jednak w tej samej chwili został trafiony przez Dave'a balonem pełnym pająków. Ostatecznie Topher i jego drużyna ulegli "Skołowanym Misiom". Podczas ceremonii eliminacji otrzymał pierwszą piankę. Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły W odcinku Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły pochwalił wyzwanie co lekko irytuje prowadzącego. Jako jedyny nie został wybrany do udziału w zadaniu. Po raz kolejny jemu i jego drużynie nie udało się ukończyć wyzwania. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji jako pierwszy dostał pierwszą piankę. Podmuch z przeszłości right|thumb|150px|Topher walczy z Dave'm. W odcinku Podmuch z przeszłości stał na zewnątrz domku na drzewie podczas gdy Chris ogłosił zbiórkę. Pojawił się tam jako pierwszy i zrobił na prowadzącym wrażenie. Zapytał go, co zrobił z twarzą. Zgadywał, co to mogło być, jednak odpowiedzi prowadzącego były zaprzeczające. W pokoju zwierzeń był tak wystraszony, że nie zastąpi Chrisa. Postanowił wziąć udział w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Pojawił się na mecie jako drugi i wskazał, aby Samey szła jako następna. Gdy Chris został zaatakowany przez niedźwiedzia nurka i uciekał przed nim, Topher próbował zapowiedzieć reklamę, ale nagle pojawili się Szef i Shawn. Był wstrząśnięty powrotem Amy na wyspę. Przez bójkę pomiędzy siostrami, on i jego drużyna po raz kolejny przegrali dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji otrzymał piankę jako drugi. Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy left|thumb|150px|Kolejna przegrana Tophera i jego drużyny. W odcinku Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy sądził, że jest lepszy od Chrisa pod każdym względem i że to on powiniem poprowadzić ten program. Gdy wszyscy czekali na Dave'a i Ellę, zaproponował mu ofertę prowadzenia tego show, jednak ten ją odrzuca. W trakcie wyzwania opuścił swoją drużynę, ponieważ miał kilka spraw do załatwienia. Celowo wpadł na prowadzącego tłumacząc, że gonił małpę. Pomógł mu wstać. Po jego odejściu, Chris postanowił go znienawidzić. Topherowi w rzeczywistości udało się ukraść prowadzącemu telefon komórkowy, aby zadzwonić do producentów w celu zastąpienia go. Pod koniec zadania on i jego drużyna wpadli w zastawioną przez Maxa pułapkę, przez co znów ulegli rywalom. Podczas eliminacji wraz z Maxem był osobą zagrożoną. Otrzymał swoją ostatnią piankę. Był bardzo zdziwiony, że drugi zagrożony pozostał w grze z powodu dyskwalifikacji Elli. To jest dziura! right|thumb|150px|Topher i Jasmine w jaskini. Przez większość odcinka To jest dziura! czekał na telefon od producentów reality show. Okazało się, że w jaskini nie było zasięgu. Używał noktowizora, aby znaleźć właściwą drogę do wyjścia. Nie zauważył nawet, że za plecami była przerażona Jasmine, która ściskała go tak mocno, aż zemdlał. Wkrótce znalazł sygnał i użył telefonu, aby znaleźć wyjście na powierzchnię. Jednak gdy susły stały mu na przeszkodzie, chciał się wycofać. Jasmine mu powiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru wracać i użyła go, aby przebić się przez zwierzaki. Udało im się wyjść z jaskini. Topher i reszta zawodników byli wstrząśnięci tym, że zadanie nie zostało poprawnie ukończone. Trzy strefy i niemowlę left|thumb|150px|Topher zaskoczony przez Chrisa. Przez większość odcinka Trzy strefy i niemowlę czekał na telefon od producentów programu, przez co nie pomagał swojej drużynie w wyzwaniu. Zdenerwował Chrisa zdaniem o tym, że wyzwania są skomplikowane, przez co został trafiony przez Szefa klopsikami. Cały czas utrudniał swojej drużynie wykonanie zadania. Pod koniec wyzwania zadzwonił do niego "producent" z ofertą pracy, a ten się ucieszył, jednak krzykiem spowodował lawinę, przez co jego drużyna znów przegrała wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji był wraz ze Scarlett osobą zagrożoną. Gdy jego koleżanka odebrała swoją piankę, nie przejmował się tym, że został wyeliminowany, gdyż myślał, że przejmie ten show. Okazało się, że producentem, który dzwonił do Tophera był Chris. Ostatecznie zszokowany chłopak został wystrzelony do domu z Armaty Wstydu. Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka wygrana W odcinku Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka wygrana wraz z dziewięcioma innymi zawodnikami pełnił bardzo krótką rolę. Na ekranie monitora widniał jego portret. Charakterystyka Topher jest jednym z czternastu zawodników "Totalnej porażki" trzeciej generacji. Jest wielkim fanem Chrisa McLeana. Swoimi cechami charakteru przypomina prowadzącego, ale nie jest tak okrutny jak on. Jego marzeniem jest zostać prowadzącym reality show. W jednym z odcinku po swojej eliminacji postanawia poprowadzić ten show, jednak to się nie udaje, gdyż Chris daje mu nauczkę. Jego zwierzęciem domowym jest kot Chef. Wygląd left|110px Topher jest dość wysokim chłopakiem. Swoim wzrostem dorównuje m.in. Duncanowi, Mike'owi, Haroldowi, Noah, Tylerowi i Trentowi. Podobnie jak m.in. Cody, Lightning, Geoff, Cameron, Scott, Justin i Alejandro ma szczupłą budowę ciała. Jego cera jest beżowa w średniej karnacji. Ma krótkie ciemne blond włosy i zielone oczy. Nosi białą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, na to średnio turkusowy wełniany sweter z ciemno niebieskim paskiem na nim, beżowo-żółte bordowe spodnie, białe skarpetki i biało-turkusowe tenisówki. Podobnie jak reszta zawodników trzeciej generacji nie jest w żadnym odcinku pokazany w stroju kąpielowym. Galeria 300px|link= /Galeria|Kliknij tutaj, by zobaczyć galerię do artykułu }}}. Kliknij }}}}}}/Galeria|tutaj, aby zobaczyć galerię dla tego artykułu. Ciekawostki * Topher jest jednym z dwójki zawodników, który jest fanem Chrisa. Drugim z nich jest Sierra. * On i Jasmine są dwójką zawodników, którzy mają zwierzęta. * Topher jest jednym z dwóch zawodników, który w polskiej wersji mówi głosem Grzegorza Kwietnia. Pierwszym z nich jest Beardo. Wystąpienia Totalna porażka na wyspie Pahkitew * Więc, to jest moja drużyna? * Kocham cię, tłusta świnko! * Bliźniacy to nie wszystko * Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły * Podmuch z przeszłości * Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy * To jest dziura! * Trzy strefy i niemowlę * Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka wygrana (na ekranie monitora) Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Totalnej porażki na wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Zawodnicy Totalnej porażki na wyspie Pahkitew Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Pływające Łososie